It's Hard To Hide It With A Father Like That
by Suzaku-chan
Summary: It's been three years since peace was brought back to the world, and Haru is still trying to cope with his unsaid feelings. It doesn't help that his father keeps popping up everywhere either. HaruxElie Please R&R! Sorry I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Suzaku-chan: So I brought some characters back to life for this... I could help myself.

Haru: Really? You should never give in to-

Suzaku-chan: Shut up Haru. Please Enjoy the story! More to come soon and rated M for later chapters, and a little in this chapter.

Haru: *stares in shock*

Suzaku-chan: Hey Haru! Do you want me to ruin your life? Eh? EH?

Haru: Suzaku-!

Suzaku-chan: *taps foot*

Haru: She doesn't own us! *quivers in fear*

Suzaku-chan: *cracks a whip* Good boy.

Prologue

_It had been so long since Haru Glory, the second Rave Master, had brought peace back to the world. After the world had been saved, Musica decided he was going to go back to searching for the Silver Ray, and Elie decided to go back to Garage Island with Haru and his father, Gale. Slowly, the terror that had been bestowed upon the world began to lift as the remnants of Demon Card withered away. It has been almost three years since that time. Young Haru Glory was now a strong man of eighteen, and Elie was a blossoming lady of seventeen. A bit had changed since that time three years ago._

Chapter 1

The Summer sun shone brightly over the Glory residence on Garage Island. Haru looked up at the sky as he finished chopping some wood for the fireplace. He grabbed the towel around his neck and proceeded to wipe away the sweat that had accumulated.

"Aw greck!" Haru shouted. "Where the hell did my shirt go?" Haru looked high and low for the clothing that was supposed to cover his newly toned must have been searching for twenty minutes before he finally found it.

No sooner than he had found his shirt, had Elie run up. The teen took a moment to watch her. The way her light brown hair danced in the wind. The way her smile always seemed so welcoming after a long day of chores... The way her body shifted as she ran, which made her breasts...

_'Agh! No! What the hell am I thinking? We're just friends!'_ Haru shouted inwardly.

"Hey Haru!" Elie yelled as she approached the spot where her best friend was standing, "Cattleya said that it's almost time for dinner and that you should come home and wash up now!"

_**'But you want to be much more right? Judging by what you just thought, you wanna be the one to make that fine chest shake. You wanna hear her scream your name,'**_ His inner thoughts taunted.

_'No, no! I do not!'_

"Hey, Haru did you hear me?"

The silver-haired teen snapped out of his thoughts to see Elie only inches from his face.

"Y-yeah..." He felt the blood rush to his face, "I was.. uh... just finishing up?"

"Yeah, okay. Oh, are you all right Haru? Your face is really red. Do you have a fever?" She move closer to him so she could feel his forehead. This made Haru turn a deeper crimson.

"Uh... Elie? Could you move back a little?"

"Sure," the brunette moved to back up but stopped, "HEY! Your face is even redder!"

To Haru's dismay, this made her only lean closer to see if maybe she had misread his temperature. It felt like forever had come and gone when Haru heard someone else approaching.

"Hey kiddos, it's time for dinner!"

Both teens shifted to see a cheerful Gale Glory standing right next to them.

"But that's okay I can see you're _very_ busy," the older man chuckled.

"N-no! Dad, it's not like that! I _swear_!"

"It's okay Mr. Glory. I was just checking Haru's temperature because he looked kinda red. He still looks really red, but he doesn't have a fever, so I'm sure it's just the heat!"

"I see. You're such a sweet girl Elie! Thank you for taking such good care of my little boy," Gale said as he gave the younger silver-haired male a big bear hug.

"It's no trouble sir. I'm going to go back to wash up, 'kay Haru?" the brunette spoke over her shoulder.

"All right. I'll be there soon," he replied.

As soon as Elie was gone, Gale turned to his son with the most creepy-ass smile in the world. He looked like drunk who was about to get some from an unsuspecting women.

"Whoa, Pop, what's up with your face?" Gale continued to stare at his boy. "What? What are you thinking?" Haru asked accusingly.

"Oh nothing."

"That doesn't sound like nothing," he was _really_ wigged out now.

"No really it's nothing, Son," Gale sat down next to Haru, "So, how's Elie?"

"What?" Haru gave his father a questionable look, "What do you mean? You just saw her."

"No son. I mean _how is _Elie?" the elder Glory's smile widened considerably. _'Oh greck! He doesn't mean what I think he means, does he?'_

"She's... fine?" When Gale's smile grew even wider than Haru thought possible, his suspicions were confirmed. "WHOA! DUDE, DAD! Elie and I are _only_ friends!"

"Not from what I could see," he sang. "After all, when we first got home three years ago, you two fought so hard for Elie to sleep in _your_ room. Not to mention you two are almost _always _together."

"We're **just** friends. On our journey we all shared a tent, so we feel safer sleeping in one room. And we just like spending time together, that's all. Nothing more."

_**'But you don't want it to be right? You want it to be so much more. You want her to lo-'**_

"Shut up! T-that's not true!"

"What's not true Son?"

"Huh?" Haru's face turned pink when he realized the battle with his inner thoughts had been broadcasted out loud. "Uhh, n-nothing. I was... just...," Gale watched as his son shot up, "Coming Cattleya!"

The older man laughed to himself as he watched the teen run towards the house. _'Oh Haru. I'm your father. You can't hide it from me.'_

When Haru arrived back at his house, Cattleya shouted to him from the kitchen, "Oh, there you are! Elie went to wash up upstairs! She'll be down in a minute!"

"Kay! Thanks Sis!" he shouted back. He walked into the living room and turned on the television. He sat on the couch and started to flip through the channels, not really paying to much attention to what they were.

_'Argh! Why can't I stop thinking about her? We are just friends! Just... friends... I can't screw up what we have. But I can't hide it for too much longer. I want to hold her close and promise that I won't let anything happen to her. I want to stare into her beautiful brown eyes and kiss those soft, plump, lips. But she probably doesn't feel that way... But man, would it be sweet if she did.'_

The sound of the shower turning off above him snapped him out of his thoughts. _'I should go get her for dinner,' _hethought as he ran up the steps. When he opened the door, he stopped in his tracks, mouth agape.

_'Voluptuous breasts, rosy lips, slender figure, firm ass...' _It took a minute for the teen to register what he was staring at. "Oh my god! Elie! I'm sorry! I didn't-"

"AHHHH! HARU! GET OUT!" The brunette threw the pair of panties in her hand at Haru's face to get him to leave. When he stood there shocked, she picked up her tonfa blasters and started shooting. "AYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYOW!" This made the silver-haired male quickly retreat, panties blinding him to whatever direction he was running. He just hoped that it was away from his crazy friend!

As he continued to run, still blinded by the panties he was to embarassed to touch, he slamed into something that could only be a brick wall. But wait. Walls don't have heartbeats.

"Only friends?" Ugh. It just had to be his father. Much. Worse. Than a wall.

"N-no! I mean, yes! I mean, it's not what it looks like!"

"Haru, as your father, I think it's time we had a talk about the birds and the monsterbees."

"Aw greck. Dad! I don't need that talk! Like I said, it's not what it looks like!"

"Now Haru, these feelings are nothing to be embarassed about. You're at an age when you feel different around women. You want to touch them and, in turn, have them touch you."

"Dad! I was only coming to get her for dinner! And besides, I already know all that kind of stuff! Cat told me when I hit puberty, but in a much gentler way!"

"Really now?"

"Yes."

"Then I shall feel no shame or guilt in telling you."

"Telling me what?"

"My son... you have an erection." And with that his father walked away as if nothing had happened, leaving Haru flabbergasted.

Just when Haru flipped around to go into the bathroom, Elie opened the door to his room and walked out.

"Hey Haru, I'm really sorry about-... What are you doing?" The brunette gave a puzzled look to her friend who was pressed against the wall in a pose that looked like he was about to try some serious earthbending.

"I-I'm stretching! Can't you tell?" Damn, did he really hope she bought that.

"Oh, I see! Yeah! I thought so! Have fun, and you should hurry down, or I won't leave you any food!"

"Okay..." When Elie was down the stairs, Haru raced into the bathroom and locked the door. He had to take care of his little friend and quick.

He slowly unbuttoned his pants and slid both them and his boxers down to his ankles. He then proceeded to sit on the toilet. Couldn't get his pants messy right before dinner. He carefully grabbed his throbbing member and began to stroke it gently.

"Ahhh~" He moved his hand faster as he thought about the girl who had caused his erection. "Ahhh... E-Elie..."

He continued to pump faster and faster, imagining his hand was Elie's mouth. "Ahhhh~" He could feel himself reaching his end, so he tightened his hand and moved even faster until he finally released into his hand and toilet. He quickly cleaned himself up and ran down the stairs.

"Sorry guys! I had to use the bathroom."

"Yeah? You took like, ten minutes!" Elie shouted while flailing her arms to show her frustration.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that Elie."

"Well now that we are all here, go ahead and eat," Cattleya told the three hungry people in front of her.

"ALL RIGHT, FOOD!" both silver-haired men shouted as they grabbed things to put on their plates.

Later that night, Haru was just getting ready for bed... sort of...

"Come on Elie!" he whined. "Can I come in now? It's been like, seven **whole **minutes!"

Exactly after he said this, the door flew open behined him. "Yes," the brunette teen smiled, "and sorry I took so long. I was daydreaming."

"Hey don't worry about it. I just wanted to lie down," the older teen replied as he flopped down onto his bed and buried his face in the fluffy pillow.

"Same here. I feel really tired," Elie exhaled as she sat down on the bed that Haru had put in his room for her.

_**CRASSSSHHHH!**_

"Huh?" Haru and Elie both looked toward the window just in time to see a bolt of lightning strike nearby.

"Ahhh!" the brunette screamed, then crawled under her bed to hide. She was still as much afraid of lightning as she had always been. Haru jumped up and dashed over to Elie's bed and knelt beside it.

"Come here Elie. It's okay." More lightning flashed.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Haru pulled his friend out from under the bed as another flash of lightning occurred, and held her tightly. "H-Haru..." the younger teen held tight to Haru's body and cried.

"Sshhhhh... It's all right Elie. I'm here." He tried to comfort her by petting her head. It had seemed to calm her down. That is, until the stupid lightning flashed it's headlights again. Yeah _stupid_. Elie moved closer to Haru so fast, and with such force, that they fell over. "Try to calm down Elie. I'll protect you." The only response he got was the brunette teen snuggling into his chest for comfort.

"H-Haru?"

"Hm?"

"Can I sleep with you in your bed tonight?" Another flash of lightning made her squeak and slide upward so she was just below his face. Haru smiled and pulled her up so he was holding her bridal style.

"Sure." She kept her face buried in his chest so she wouldn't see the lightning as he carried her over to his bed and laid her down next to him.

"T-thank y-you Haru...," she said as she tried to moisten her dried mouth after screaming.

"No problem Elie. Whatever you need, I'm here." He looked over to find her already asleep. _'I'll always be here for you Elie...because... I... lo...' _His thoughts were cut off as he entered into his own land of slumber.

* * *

Suzaku-chan: I think that was a winner!

Gale: I totally agree! It was a masterpiece! And I loved how you brought me back.

Haru: Don't agree with her!

Suzaku-chan: *pulls out a whip* You say something Glory?

Haru: Nope. Not at all. I'm sorry.

Suzaku-chan: *smirks* Good.

Gale: It's good to see my boy being obedient! *Grabs Suzaku-chan's hands and both of us start sparkling*

Suzaku-chan: I know right!

Haru: But I-!

Gale: You'll be obedient and you'll like it Haru Winnifred Glory! She must continue the story!

Haru: Winnifred?

Gale: I thought it would sound cool when I yelled at you if I added a middle name.

Haru: OAO

Gale and Suzaku-chan: Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Suzaku-chan: THE STORY IS ALIVE!

**Minoru: The fuck? It's like 4am why are you writing?**

Suzaku-chan: I was going through my stuff from my old laptop (it died but I backed it up) and I found this story and was like "Let's give this another go!"

**Minoru: Really? Just like that. ****_*Not interested*_**

Suzaku-chan: Bl ... Yes. Anyway, then I remembered I stopped writing because of a major brain wall-

**Minoru: Wait, what? The hell is a "brain wall?" Please tell me you don't mean writer's block. **

Suzaku-chan: I dunno. _*shrugs*_ So I decided to punch the snot out of the head barrier until I could write more.

**Minoru: ****_*dumbfounded*_**** You really ****_are_**** an idiot. A complete moron.**

Suzaku-chan: Wh-whut, no! I've been working really hard! I got a few paragraphs done; I just need to get back into that mindset! It's been, like, two years after all!

**Minoru: My ****_ass!_**** You're a freakin' dunce! ****_*kicking Suzaku onto the floor-bed*_**** Morons should go to sleep!**

Suzaku-chan: Ow ow ow! _*crying*_ Okay jeez, I'll go to bed!

**Minoru: Since the retard is finally going to sleep, I should let you all know she has been thinking about that story all this time. Her lack of brain cells coupled with college and work keep her from doing anything productive. HOWEVER, she finally got sometime so she put on her glasses and started typing away. Even if it was at 4 am. Expect the next chapter before 2013. So night, I gotta go beat up a certain fool who don't know what ****_"get the fuck into bed"_**** means. Later.**


End file.
